Warriors' High School
by Nagi Arisaka
Summary: Berpusat di SMU Warrior, banyak kejadian yang agak membingungkan dari para murid dengan beribu ceritanya. "Xingba, ini hanya perasaanku atau memang dia cemburu?".
1. Chapter 1

a/n: ff pertama di fandom ini, salam kenal~

Warrior' High School

Chapter one: Is That Called Love?

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warrior belong to Koei

Warning: OOC, AU High School Style, Pairing beserta _hint _yang gado-gado, mungkin ada typo.

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

Seorang pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun berlari terbirit-birit dari apartemennya. Pemuda berwajah ganteng tapi garang tersebut berkali-kali menabrak pejalan kaki dan hampir terperosok selokan. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat bus terakhir yang hendak berangkat. Melihat persentasi keterlambatannya tinggi, dengan segera ia berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Tersenggal-senggal, ia menaiki bis yang (sudah diduga) penuh tersebut. Gan Ning, pemuda yang sudah mengisi dua paragraf narasi ini, membetulkan kemejanya yang sangat berantakan. Saat itulah firasatnya menangkap sesuatu. Sosok pemuda lain, berdiri tidak jauh darinya, terpisahkan bapak-bapak kantoran dan ibu-ibu dengan belanjaan pasar. Bukan, bukan, _readers_ sekalian, mereka tidak saling naksir, ataupun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama (mungkin). Pemuda yang sedang menatap penuh kebencian dan kedengkian tersebut adalah Ling Tong, _rival_ abadinya selama tujuh belas tahun, pemuda yang entah kenapa sudah membencinya sejak awal mereka kenalan ("hai, aku Xingba, siapa namamu?"."aku tidak berteman dengan orang bodoh."). Gan Ning memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau pagi-pagi tersulut emosi.

Dimulai lagi satu hari yang penuh kehebohan.

* * *

Gan Ning _sprint_ ke gerbang sekolah, jam pertama dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Ling Tong pun ikut berlari disampingnya ("yang kalah harus merayu Zhang He dari kelas 11-2!"."kaupikir aku takut, landak?!"). Mereka berlari sambil saling berteriak dan mengumpat, sungguh, sangat tidak patut dicontoh. Ketika sudah sampai di tempat tujuan (tembok belakang sekolah, gerbang baru saja ditutup, ternyata si satpam berkhianat dengan menutup gerbang lebih awal), Gan Ning segera melempar tasnya melewati tembok. Dengan ketangkasan sebagai kapten tim sepak bola, ia memanjat tembok tersebut. Disusul Ling Tong dibelakang, ia melempar tas gendongnya mengikuti Gan Ning (sempat 'tidak sengaja' hampir terlempar mengenai kepala Gan Ning, sayang _gak_ kena). Saat mereka sejajar, Gan Ning, yang tinggal _loncat_, ditarik bajunya hingga ia terjengkang ke belakang, untung tidak jatuh.

Disaat-saat begini ia bersyukur pada reflek supernya.

"Brengsek! Licik kau jerapah!" Gan Ning misuh-misuh_ gak_ terima.

Si Tertuduh hanya menoleh dengan wajah inosen. "Apanya?" Tanyanya datar, seolah-olah tidak ada kejadian hampir terjatuh tadi.

"Kau membuatku hampir jatuh!"

"Begitukah? Seingatku tidak ada peraturan yang melarang untuk saling menjatuhkan." Ling Tong memberikan senyum paling menghina yang ia bisa.

"Kau..!" Gan Ning yang sudah habis sabar langsung menarik kerah baju Ling Tong (ya, mereka masih nangkring dengan indahnya diatas tembok belakang sekolah).

Disaat hampir saling memukul, mereka melihat sesuatu. Mungil, kecil, imut, menggeliat-geliat tampak kesusahan.

"BOYAN!?" Teriak mereka kompak, lalu saling memelototi satu sama lain.

"Uh.. Pagi? Ehehe." Lu Xun, si siswa teladan yang kadang disalah-artikan sebagai siswi tersenyum canggung.

"Kamu telat Boyan?"

"Kamu buta, Landak? Sudah jelas dia telat, kalau tidak, mana mungkin dia lewat sini."

"AKU _GAK_ TANYA SAMA KAMU!"

"Uh.. _Guys_, bisa tolong bantu aku?" Lu Xun mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepada dua orang yang masih bertengkar dihadapannya, omong-omong, mereka berdua sudah turun daritadi.

Gan Ning menangkap tangannya lebih dahulu, posisi mereka saat ini seperti Gan Ning sedang menangkap Lu Xun dalam posisi memeluk. Melihat hal itu, entah mengapa Ling Tong mendadak menjitak kepala Gan Ning dengan keras.

"Sakit tahu!" Gan Ning yang baru saja menurunkan Lu Xun dari pelukannya memprotes keras. Ia memungut tasnya dan tas Lu Xun yang teronggok ditanah. Ling Tong membuang muka dengan ekspresi _tsundere. _"Ayo Boyan, kita ke kelas."

"Ah iya."

* * *

"Um.. Xingba?"

"Ada apa?"

"Ini hanya perasaanku atau memang Gongji kelihatan cemburu?"

Gan Ning mendadak tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Astaga, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya tersandung tali sepatuku." Alasan, dengan senyum canggung dan garukan kepala.

"Tapi Xingba."

"Y-ya?"

"Kau kan enggak pake sepatu tali." Dengan polosnya, Lu Xun menunjuk sepatu Gan Ning.

* * *

Sepanjang hari ini, Gan Ning terus berusaha mengabaikan Ling Tong. Biasanya ia akan marah-marah tiap kali Ling Tong iseng meminjam pulpennya kemudian menghilangkannya, tapi kali ini, ia tidak merespon apapun, bahkan ketika Ling Tong dengan sengaja menampar belakang kepalanya (Gan Ning duduk satu bangku di depan Ling Tong). Ling Tong mengernyit heran, apa karena dijitak tadi pagi? Tapi kan biasanya tidak masalah, biasanya mereka _tabok-tabokan_ bahkan sampai tonjok-tonjokan. Gan Ning tidak pernah bersikap dingin padanya. Ling Tong memutuskan untuk menegurnya, bertanya apa yang salah.

"Xingba."

Gan Ning menoleh tanpa semangat. "Hn."

"Kau, marah padaku?"

Sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa. Ling Tong, yang biasanya sinis dan penuh hinaan padanya, mendadak bertingkah seperti gadis remaja labil yang sedang minta maaf pada pacarnya.

EH TUNGGU..

Gan Ning segera menggelengkan kepala landaknya dengan cepat.

"Si-siapa yang marah?" Entah mengapa, ia mendadak gugup, lebih tepatnya salah tingkah _sih._

"Kau tidak pernah mengacuhkanku sebelumnya." Ling Tong berkata dengan nada kecewa, mengedikkan bahu.

Gan Ning _speechless_.

"Y-ya sudah kalau begitu." Ling Tong bergegas pergi, namun lengan kekar nan tatoan milik Gan Ning menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku tidak marah, maaf ya sudah bersikap dingin." Gan Ning tersenyum _charming._ Ia melepaskan tangan Ling Tong dan berlalu keluar kelas.

Kali ini Ling Tong yang _speechless._

"Aku merasa seperti sedang melihat sinetron." Lu Xun berdecak dari pojok kelas, lalu kembali melanjutkan tugasnya yang tertunda.

* * *

tolong koreksi saya kalau ada kesalahan *bows* see you di chapter depan ^^, kalau lanjut *plak


	2. Chapter 2

Warriors' High School

Chapter Two: Bestfriend?

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warrior belong to Koei

Warning: OOC, AU High School Style, Pairing beserta _hint _yang gado-gado, dan penggunaan bahasa gaul karena kalau terlalu formal jadinya malah aneh, mungkin ada typo.

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

Setelah kejadian _a la_ sinetron murahan kemarin lalu, Gan Ning dan Ling Tong bersahabat lebih baik lagi daripada sebelumnya (dalam konteks lebih sering saling _tabok)_. Jika sebelumnya mereka hanya saling menghina dan memukul, kali ini mereka lebih anarkis. Misalnya minggu kemarin, Gan Ning memukul Ling Tong menggunakan penghapus papan tulis, Ling Tong membalasnya dengan melempar papan tulisnya secara langsung. Mereka juga kadang melibatkan Lu Xun dalam persaingan (yang lebih terlihat sebagai cara lain menunjukkan 'kasih sayang'), berkali-kali Lu Xun yang sialnya jadi teman mereka tersebut hampir celaka. Contohnya saat Ling Tong berniat mengagetkan Gan Ning yang tertidur di kelas dengan menaruh petasan tepat didepan wajahnya, Gan Ning yang memiliki insting super langsung terbangun, karena kaget, ia reflek melempar petasan tersebut yang sialnya masuk ke dalam kotak makan siang milik Lu Xun. Contoh yang lain adalah saat Gan Ning menggunakan ember jebakan, mengakibatkan Lu Xun yang kebetulan lewat dibawahnya terkena ember berisi telur busuk dan air _selokan_ tersebut. Merasa dirinya dalam bahaya, maka ia memutuskan pulang-pergi ke sekolah _bareng _Xiao Qiao saja, lagipula rumah mereka satu arah.

"Boyan." Xiao Qiao menendang-nendang kerikil, wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang merajuk.

"Hm?"

"Kok kamu berangkat bareng aku terus sih?"

"Memangnya _gak _boleh?" Lu Xun mengernyit.

"Yaa.. Bukannya _gak_ boleh sih." Xiao Qiao terlihat menerawang.

"Kamu takut Zhou-_senpai _cemburu?" Zhou Yu atau Zhou-_senpai _adalah _gebetan _yang entah pacaran entah tidak dengan Xiao Qiao. Mereka berdua terlibat hubungan asmara yang lumayan _gak _jelas maksudnya.

"Ih _gak usah _bawa-bawa _senpai _deh!" Xiao Qiao cemberut. Sesungguhnya wajahnya tampak sangat imut, Lu Xun sampai harus _celingukan _karena takut jika mendadak ada om-om mesum melihatnya dan menculik mereka.

_Terutama om Cao Cao._

"Terus kenapa?"

"Kan aku jadi _gak _bisa liat _hint._" Xiao Qiao kembali merajuk. Wajahnya kelihatan _kayak _belum makan tiga hari.

Lu Xun _sweatdrop_. Dia lupa kalau sahabatnya ini ketua _fujoshi club _di sekolah.

* * *

Hari ini adalah pelajaran olahraga, dan materi yang dipilih kali ini adalah sepak bola. Sudah pasti siswa laki-laki kelas 11-3 berebut untuk satu grup dengan Gan Ning, ketua tim sepak bola sekolah yang kadang meragukan. Sementara semua murid sedang berebut perhatian Gan Ning (maksudnya _biar_ satu tim), Ling Tong malah dengan _tsundere_nya _terus-terusan _menolak tawaran untuk satu tim dengan Gan Ning. Gan Ning, seakan buta dengan fakta kalau tingkat _ketsunderean_ Ling Tong saingan sama pemain basket berambut hijau dari fandom sebelah.

"Ayolah Gongji, larimu _kan _cepat, ini akan berguna dalam tim!" Gan Ning berusaha membujuk.

"Aku ogah satu tim denganmu _nanodayo. _Eh?" Ling Tong melipat tangan dan menolak menatap sang lawan bicara.

Twitch. "Keras kepala kau, Jerapah, sudah untung aku mau mengajakmu satu tim denganku."

"Aku _gak _minta satu tim denganmu."

Kemudian dalam satu kalimat, mereka langsung terlibat adu gulat yang tampil secara _live _di depan seluruh murid 11-3. Tidak ada yang berniat melerai, satu kelas malah sibuk _nyorakin _dan buat taruhan dadakan. Mereka berdua baru berhenti setelah di_timpuk _batu oleh kepala sekolah yang kebetulan lewat di dekat lapangan. Akhirnya dengan _dipaksa-paksain, _Ling Tong harus lapang dada menerima keputusan ketua kelas yang meminta (dengan sedikit _tabokan _penggaris kayu) satu tim dengan Gan Ning.

* * *

Pertandingan sudah berjalan lima belas menit. Tim Gan Ning unggul dengan skor 3-2. Pelajaran olahraga selesai setengah jam lagi, namun guru mereka menghentikan pelajaran lebih awal, sehingga mereka bisa beristirahat, kebetulan setelah pelajaran olahraga adalah istirahat siang. Gan Ning berjalan ke sudut lapangan untuk mengambil botol minuman miliknya -milik Lu Xun sebenarnya. Alih-alih meminum airnya, ia malah menyiram airnya ke wajah, melepas kaos olahraganya yang basah karena keringat. Mendadak muncul efek _sparkle-sparkle _saat Gan Ning dengan santainya mengibaskan rambut pirang _jabriknya._ Hal ini memicu jeritan _fangirl _dari seluruh siswi kelas 11-3 (yang memang isinya fans Gan Ning semua, walau nyaris _enggak _pintar, Gan Ning punya wajah lumayan dan tubuh yang atletis). Sementara para gadis-gadis labil itu menjerit kegirangan, siswa-siswanya malah memberi pandangan iri, termasuk pasangan dengki-tapi-_demen_, Ling Tong.

"Dia hobi ya tebar pesona begitu?" Ling Tong memperhatikan Gan Ning yang sedang memakai kembali kaosnya.

"_Ciee _cemburu~"

Ling Tong terperanjat kaget, seingatnya tadi ia bicara sendiri, mengapa tiba-tiba ada suara? Ia menoleh ke samping, ternyata di sebelah tempatnya berdiri ada Xiao Qiao yang sedang _nangkring_ dengan indahnya di jendela kelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Ling Tong sok _cool, _mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gan Ning yang terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan Lu Xun.

Xiao Qiao menyeringai kecil, terlihat seram sekaligus imut. "Kenapa? Ini kan kelasku."

Ah benar, tempat Ling Tong berdiri sejak tadi memang ruang kelas 11-2 ternyata.

"_Ne, ne, _jadi kapan mau _confess _sama Xingba?" Ia tertawa kecil, tatapan matanya _dreamy._

Efek kata-kata Xiao Qiao nyaris mirip dengan efek kembang api. Menyulut warna merah di wajah manis Ling Tong, _matching _sekali dengan warna seragam olahraganya.

"Oh iya, _gimana? Udah jadian_ sama Zhou-_senpai?_" Ling Tong berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan_._

Untungnya, seorang Xiao Qiao mudah dialihkan perhatiannya. Jadilah sepanjang waktu istirahat itu, Ling Tong harus mendengarkan ocehan panjang-lebar Xiao Qiao tentang hubungannya yang lumayan aneh tersebut dengan senior mereka.

* * *

a/n: authour update cepet karena ternyata tanggapannya positif ehehe~ makasih buat yang review, jadi seneng aku hehe

kayak biasa, kalau ada yang salah, tolong koreksi *bows, see you di next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

Warriors' High School

Chapter Three: Shota's First Love 1

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warrior belong to Koei

Warning: OOC, AU High School Style, Pairing beserta _hint _yang gado-gado, dan penggunaan bahasa gaul karena kalau terlalu formal jadinya malah aneh, mungkin ada typo.

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

Setelah dua _chapter_ sebelumnya yang membahas dua pemuda _dengki-tapi-demen. Chapter _kali ini akan membahas tentang pemuda (yang nyaris mirip pemudi) yang baru berusia enam belas tahun. Pemuda yang disebutkan di kalimat sebelumnya, sedang sibuk memilih di sebuah toko buku. Pemuda tersebut (atau sebut saja Lu Xun) tampak kebingungan memilih antara buku sejarah cina atau _novel_ detektif keluaran terbaru. Karena kedua buku tersebut lumayan bagus, akhirnya Lu Xun memutuskan untuk mengembalikan kedua buku tersebut ke rak semula (uangnya tidak cukup ternyata). Ketika ia hendak menaruh kedua buku itu kembali, ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga buku yang dipegangnya berhamburan jatuh. Panik, Lu Xun berkali-kali meminta maaf sambil membantu mengumpulkan buku yang berjatuhan.

Saat itulah pandangan mereka bertemu.

Lu Xun merasa pria tersebut terlihat sangat _macho _dengan _brewok _yang lupa dicukur. Ia mulai tergoda untuk menumbuhkan _brewok _juga agar terlihat agak _macho_.

Romantis sekali (apanya?).

Pria tersebut tersenyum _ganteng_ melihat ekspresi bengong Lu Xun yang tampak imut.

Sepertinya kamu harus lari Lu Xun, mungkin tanpa sadar kamu membangkitkan jiwa _pedo _orang tersebut.

"Hey." Pria itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Lu Xun, membuat Lu Xun tersadar dari lamunannya tentang cara menumbuhkan _brewok._

Lu Xun mengerjap, tersenyum manis. "Ah maaf sudah menabrakmu."

Sang pria terpana melihat senyuman Lu Xun. Tolong dicatat jenis senyuman manis milik Lu Xun itu magnetik dan menggiurkan, berbeda dengan senyum manis-manis-racun milik Sima Yi.

Ehm.

Mari kembali ke fokus utama.

"Tidak apa-apa." Pria itu membalas senyumnya. "Boleh kutahu namamu?" Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Lu Xun mengernyit heran. Terjebak antara jijik, _ilfeel_, atau ingin langsung menendang orang tersebut. Diajak kenalan sama om-om _brewokan _(yang dilihat-lihat ternyata bukan _macho_, tapi malah mirip gelandangan) pasti ujung-ujungnya _gak _mungkin _bener._

"Maaf saya masih ada urusan lain." Lu Xun bangkit. Saat hendak berbalik, tangannya malah ditahan oleh orang tersebut.

"_Duh_ _cewek _cantik jaman sekarang hobi jual mahal ya." Pria itu menyeringai penuh maksud.

Mendengar hal barusan, sontak membuatnya tersinggung. _Gini-gini _dia masih laki-laki, walaupun wajahnya kurang meyakinkan dia masih laki-laki! Perlu bukti?

Ehm.

Lu Xun menyentak tangan pria tersebut dengan kasar. Tersenyum dingin dengan bayangan-bayangan hitam sebagai _background_ yang membuat suhu udara turun drastis.

"Maaf saya laki-laki."

Lu Xun berjalan pergi meninggalkan pria tersebut. Meninggalkan pria tersebut dalam keadaan _shock_. Langkah-langkahnya perlahan menuju pintu keluar, berpikir sebaiknya tidak usah berkunjung ke toko buku yang ini lagi lain kali. Tanpa diduga, pria tersebut mengejarnya hingga sampai di luar toko. Ia mencengkram lengan Lu Xun dengan erat. Memaksa Lu Xun membalik tubuhnya menghadap pria -yang berkemungkinan tinggi adalah _stalker_, atau _cowok _gila yang obsesif- tersebut.

"Aku _gak _peduli kamu perempuan atau laki-laki!" Dia berteriak lantang, menarik perhatian semua pejalan kaki yang lewat, termasuk beberapa orang di dalam toko buku. Matanya dipenuhi keyakinan -untuk ditampar-. Mata Lu Xun melebar, ia bingung, terjebak antara ingin langsung tampar dan lari, atau tendang, tampar, baru kabur. Pria tersebut menganggap diamnya Lu Xun adalah kode. Ia baru berniat untuk memojokkan Lu Xun, saat dirasakannya sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

"Tolong lepaskan tangan kotormu. Dia milikku." Pria tersebut langsung mundur dan lari ketakutan begitu melihat senyum sadis seseorang yang mencengkram pundaknya dengan kasar. Senyum sadis yang menjanjikan lebam dan memar di dua puluh tempat berbeda.

"_Sensei_?"

_Background _pun tiba-tiba berganti dengan matahari terbenam -padahal ini sudah jam sembilan malam. Mendadak ada angin sepoi-sepoi yang membawa _sakura _berguguran. Bertiup perlahan dari utara menuju timur agak _nyerong _kiri dengan sudut kemiringan hampir pas tujuh puluh derajat. Tolong jangan ditanya apa maksudnya, saya juga kurang _ngerti._

Ehm.

_Scene a la _drama korea pun tercipta.

"_Are you okay, _Boyan?"

Lu Xun bengong. Dua kali _ketemu brewok _dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam dan dua paragraf -sepertinya sudah melewati dua paragraf. Bedanya, yangt pertama minta ditonjok, kalau yang ini _bikin doki-doki. _Lu Meng, atau _Sir _Lu Meng, pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun yang sedang sibuk menghalau angin yang mengacak-acak rambut coklat ikalnya tersebut adalah guru bahasa inggris sekaligus wali kelas 11-3. Sebuah kebetulan juga orang yang 'dikagumi' dan 'diidolakan' oleh Lu Xun.

"Ah, _i'm okay,_ _sensei_." Menebar sedikit senyum canggung. Lu Xun memperhatikan bagaimana rambut Lu Meng jatuh dengan sempurna di bahunya.

"_Ngapain _kamu jam segini belum pulang?"

"Saya habis dari toko buku, _sensei._"

Lu Meng tampak berpikir sejenak, "Semalam ini? Kamu pulang sendiri?"

Lu Xun mengerjap bingung. "Iya, _sensei_."

"_Gak bareng _duo _trouble-maker_ itu?"

Lu Xun hampir menjawab dengan tidak mau menganggu orang pacaran, tapi dia masih sayang nyawa. "Kami beda arah, _sensei."_

"Begitu? Ya sudah, kuantar pulang." Lu Meng tersenyum singkat, memberi isyarat dengan dagunya.

Muka Lu Xun memerah, dia tergagap pelan, "E-eh ti-tidak usah, _sensei_!" Ia mengibaskan tangannya berkali-kali dengan panik.

"Ayolah." Lu Meng berjalan mendahului, akhirnya mau tidak mau Lu Xun mengekor juga di belakang.

Sepanjang perjalanan (dua blok), Lu Xun diam dan terus menunduk, berkali-kali Lu Meng harus menariknya agar tidak jatuh atau menabrak sesuatu, membuat wajah Lu Xun memerah (yang memang pada dasarnya imut jadi terlihat lebih imut lagi). Lu Xun diam-diam merasa panik luar biasa, dia takut kalau-kalu di jalan mendadak bertemu Xiao Qiao, dia pasti _gak bakalan _selamat besok di sekolah. Berhubung rumah mereka _tetanggaan _(cuma berbeda sekitar lima rumah), Lu Xun berniat pamit di _belokan_ pertama.

"Lain kali jangan main sampai malam." Lu Meng melambaikan tangannya, berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Lu Xun di belakang.

Lu Xun mengerjap bingung, dia menatap sekeliling, ternyata dia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Tapi sejak kapan mereka sampai disini? Dan lagi, memangnya Lu Xun sudah memberi tahu dimana rumahnya? Lu Xun mengedikkan bahu, membuka pagar rumahnya perlahan.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata berkilat penuh kelicikan sedang mengamatinya dari balik tiang listrik.

* * *

Balesan review:

yondie93: ih kan mereka emang dengki-tapi demen :3 seneng deh bisa bikin ketawa hehe makasih reviewnya~

Evil Red Thorn: boleh aja, tapi biaya masuknya harus sesajen doujin satu kilo(?), dia sejenis gakmau-tapi-mau(?) gitu deh :3 ini udah dilanjut, makasih reviewnya hehe

xtreme guavaniko: dia tuh sebenernya ketua klub hebat yang menyuplai doujin tiap hari ke anggota klubnya (apaan?) hehe enggak sampe mimisan sih, tapi doki-doki gitu(?) makasih reviewnya~

Seperti biasa, kalo saya ada kesalahan, tolong dikoreksi lagi, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


End file.
